


Red

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another color prompt from DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

She wasn't much for shopping, but the dress in the window caught her eye. The tailor's eyes went wide at the sight of her armor and staff, but she assured the man that she was only looking. She traced her fingers gently over the bright red velvet, wondering briefly if it was something Alistair might like to see her in. Red was actually her least favorite color but he loved it and for him she would happily wear something like that just to see the smile on his face.

Most people are quick to think of blood and anger when they see red. Not the Warden-Commander. Her thoughts would always turn to that first flower her dear husband had picked for her in Lothering years ago. He'd had it for weeks before finally mustering the courage to give it to her – she was surprised it hadn't withered away and wondered if Wynne had preserved it for him somehow. Presenting her with that flower led to his cheeks turning the shade of red they usually did when talk between them turned a touch more romantic than usual.

As the Warden and her party made their way through the village, she wondered if maybe she ought to stop harboring such distaste for a simple color. It was something Alistair loved to tease her with, threatening to dye the accents of her armor a blinding shade of crimson or change the wrappings on her staff to some bloody hue. She would jokingly glare at him and tell him if he ever did, he'd be sleeping with the mabari. Again. And their laughter would turn to kissing which usually led to something more intimate.

Realizing that for all of the fighting she'd done and blood she'd seen spilled, the color red would only ever put a smile on her face. Suddenly, she decided that red wasn't such a bad color after all and as soon as she was able, she would buy that dress. In the meantime, she paused at the smithy and asked about changing the color on the accents of her armor.


End file.
